1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cutting plotter that includes a conveying mechanism to convey a sheet-like cutting object and a cutter to cut the cutting object.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a cutting plotter has been known. The cutting plotter automatically cuts a sheet-like cutting object, i.e., a paper, to a predetermined shape based on cutting data The cutting plotter includes a conveying mechanism and a cutting head. The conveying mechanism convoys a cutting object to a front-rear direction, which is also referred to as a Y direction. The cutting plotter moves the cutting head that includes a cutter in a right-left direction, which is also referred as an X direction, along a guide shaft in synchronization with the conveying mechanism to cut a cutting object to a desirable shape.
The cutting plotter includes a mechanism to maintain a position of the cutting head to prevent the cutting from rotating. Conventionally, a guide plate is provided in a frame. The guide plate extends to the right-left direction, which is also parallel to the guide shaft, and has an L-shape in a side view. A sliding member and a sliding roller are provided in a rear surface of a carriage of the cutting head. The sliding member and the sliding roller pinch a front portion of the guide plate in the front-rear direction. The sliding member and the sliding roller prevent the rotation of the cutting head.
However, in the conventional cutting plotter, a guide plate was indispensable to prevent the rotation of the cutting head. The guide plate increases as number of members that form the cutting plotter and requires a space to he provided with the guide plate. Therefore, improvements of the mechanism to maintain a position of the cutting head are desired in view of a simple structure and saving space.